


Fit To Be Tied

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boxing, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would gladly teach Thor the rules of boxing, but they don’t ever get that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ad294d73737f6e61e2a37b5e59757265/tumblr_mwt846GnCD1sovc3yo1_r1_500.png).

Steve was sitting on a bench, wrapping his hands in the locker room when Thor ambled in, skin slick with sweat after a training session. He stood, curiously watching Steve for a moment, weaving and looping the material around his fingers and left wrist. 

"You don’t wear gloves, like Tony and Natasha do in the ring. They’re for protecting their hands. Does your binding serve the same purpose?" 

Steve nodded, catching the end of the fabric between his teeth, tugging and pulling it to maximum tension before slipping it beneath the edge of the wrap, snug and secure against the back of his wrist.

"This is just for my knuckles, I still have a lot of mobility." He flexed, wiggling his fingers at Thor. "It doesn’t hurt for me, when I hit the bag. This is just to keep everything in place, so if I break something, it stays in position and heals properly. Plus, it gets expensive, replacing gloves in this size if I don’t need them." Looking up at Thor, who was leaning against the wall of lockers, Steve noted how his eyes locked on Steve’s hands, tongue running over his lower lip as his own fingers flexed against his sides. He was affected by the act, Steve could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and it was thrilling to see how intently Thor watched his hands.

"You want me to wrap yours, we can go a round or two?" 

Thor’s eyes widened and he pushed off the wall, swinging a leg over the bench, facing Steve. “I would, thank you.” 

Steve reached an arm back, fumbling for the roll of gauze. “May I?” 

Thor extended his arm, palm facing up, until it rested on Steve’s knee. Steve unrolled a little of the fabric, started circling it around Thor’s hand, telling him how to keep the tension tight but not so it cut off his circulation and he didn’t still have full range of motion. “It’s more of a safeguard, but you should still be able to use your hands, to flex and bend your fingers. Try that.” Thor made a fist, his fingers not quite reaching the heel of his hand without squeezing. “That’s not too tight?” Thor shook his head, flipped his hand so his palm was resting against Steve’s before looking up at him, eyes dark. 

He felt his mouth go dry when the look registered, when Thor’s grip tightened in his own, when unbound fingers reached up to carve around the back of Steve’s head, to draw him near. His other hand curled in the front of Steve’s tshirt, hauling him against Thor’s chest. Thor’s mouth closed in on his, his kiss hot and hard, sucking the breath from Steve’s lungs. He scrabbled with fingers that felt clumsy in their wrapping, clutching for the hem of Thor’s shirt as an anchor to counter the off-balance and shaky sensation. Thor pulled back for a moment, tipped Steve’s face to look in his eyes. 

"Is this pleasing for you?" 

"Yes," was all he could get out before Thor’s lips were on his again, ‘good’ murmured against his mouth. He slid his thighs inward, under Steve’s so they wrapped over Thor’s hips, and he could feel the scrape of gauze against his lower back, where Thor had rucked Steve’s shirt up, where his hand was sliding up Steve’s spine.

The door banged open and Steve jerked back, eyes darting up to meet Bruce’s, who just whistled lightly under his breath, shook his head and saluted Cap before he moved towards the showers. 

Thor’s chest pressed against Steve’s, and the rise and fall was as rapid as his own. 

"Maybe this is better continued somewhere more private," Steve started and Thor nodded against him. 

"It is a wise choice," Thor agreed, and Steve, with difficulty, pulled away. He extended a hand to Thor, who slid his palm into Steve’s, the wrapping around his fingers catching against the calluses on Thor’s skin.

Steve started to unravel the binding as they made their way to the elevator, winding the gauze around his hand so it didn’t knot and tangle. As they passed the boxing ring on the way to the elevator, Steve looked over at Thor. “I’m still holding you to that round.” 

Thor leaned in close as they waited for the doors to slide open, promise in his words. “I look forward to laying you out, Captain.”


End file.
